The present invention concerns a novel strapping machine having an easy clear slack box allowing the opening of the outer housing of a strapping machine to remove excess strap and strapping debris.
The use of strapping machines causes debris from the strap material to accumulate within the strapping machine. It has been found that, due to the accumulation of debris, the strapping must be stopped often and the machine must be cleared so that it may continue to be operated. The accumulation of strap may cause the machine tojam and/or the various parts that create a path for the strap to be forced out of alignment. Misalignment of the strap path often results in the jamming of the strap machine and may cause damage to strap path elements.
In most strapping machines presently in use, the machine must be disassembled on occasion during use and cleared of strap debris. Such disassembly, clearing and reassembly, while necessary, is time consuming and removes a strapping machine from its strapping tasks.
It would be preferable to have a machine that would allow easy access to the interior of the machine so that it could be cleared of strap debris and jams without having to disassemble the machine and remove it from its strapping tasks for extended periods of time. Further, such a machine, due to the ease of opening the strap accumulator box, would allow for more prophylactic cleaning so that strap jams may mostly be avoided.
In accordance with the present invention, a strapping machine, having an easy clear strap accumulator box or slack box, comprising, a strapping machine housing and a strap path is provided. The strap accumulator box, defined below the strap path, comprises an area for strap and debris collection, a lower assembly or door, and a door release lever. The lower assembly or door is rotationally attached to the strapping machine housing such that upon the operation of the release lever the lower assembly may be rotated to an open position allowing the accumulator box to be cleared of strap debris.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the lower assembly or door of the accumulator box is spring biased in a first closed position. The assembly release lever may be depressed, by hand or foot, to release the lower assembly door such that it may be rotated away from the accumulator box, allowing strap debris to fall from the strapping machine, and allow for the clearing ofjams from the slack accumulator box and strap path. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, depression of the release lever causes the accumulator box door to rotate open and release of the lever causes the door to rotate to its default closed position.
It may be seen that the accumulator box door may be maintained in an open position, by for example lever locking means, to allow for a more thorough inspection and cleaning of the strap accumulator area and the strap path. It is to be understood that while the accumulator box door of the present invention is located at the bottom of the strapping machine, the door may be placed at the side of the machine and allow similar access to the accumulator box, for clearing and maintenance, without departing from the novel scope of the present invention.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.